mina_yus_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lior
Overview Lior (born Elias Weissenborn) is a supporting character and contestant in the social experiment called ''The Game. ''Despite his constant cheer, Lior has proven himself to be quite the martyr. Appearance Lior has autumn-colored hair and lilac-colored eyes. However, he originally had blue eyes before the events of The Game. Character Lior is portrayed to be cheerful, open, optimistic, and heavily idealistic. Throughout The Game, he is unprecedentedly shown to be the most humanitarian of all the survivors. Lior is intrinsically bound to his own moral code of idealism. He has a great sense of right and wrong, and is willing to follow through with his ideals; even if doing so disparages his situation or leads to death (ex: his refusal of cannibalism). Along with his cheeriness, Lior enjoys making jokes (particularly about sparkly onions) and is afraid of heights. He is also extremely trusting of others, as he believes that all people are inherently good. He places the needs of others above his own. Lior consistently acts in the ways of martyrdom, and has unhealthy suicidal tendencies. During the course of The Game, he repeatedly attempts to commit suicide for the good of others, despite also constantly criticizing himself for being 'useless'. Lior refuses to kill others, and having done so, becomes sickened with himself. He also has a tendency to place all the blame onto himself. Lior is a bad liar but can lie and act as necessary in order to protect someone. He will willingly sacrifice himself for the ones he love. Relationships Quinn- Lior had innocently followed Quinn during the initiation of the second round of The Game. He immediately trusted Quinn with his name, and shortly after, joined her alliance. Lior had arguably trusted Quinn and spent the most time with her more than any other contestant in The Game. They are shown in several instances joking and laughing together, despite their circumstances, and has the uncanny ability to make her laugh. Quinn once was faced with the suggestion of kissing Lior to revive him; in truth, Lior was conscious and able to hear the entire situation, and nearly allowed Quinn to do so without her knowledge. It was Quinn who first found out of Lior's suicidal tendencies, despite his attempts to be discreet about slashing his seat belt. Lior had also attempted to provoke Quinn into shooting him after being located (as the High Deity) but failed to do so. After being reunited during the final round of The Game, Lior admitted into being romantically interested in Quinn, stating the she was his 'type' and that under any other circumstance, he would have 'asked her out'. Furthermore, Quinn is the only contestant in The Game aware of Lior's past. Mark- Lior and Mark's relationship suffered for the worse when Mark had immediately attacked Lior upon finding out of Lior's possession of the treasure in the second round of The Game. Lior began to briefly dislike mark, acting adversely to Mark's inquiries regarding his well-being. However, Mark was able to save Lior's life a number of times during the final rounds of The Game. The two worked closely together in order to create an escape for the remaining contestants of The Game. In the end, the two had established a trust between one another. Blythe- Blythe had attacked Lior and stuffed barley bread down his throat during the beginning of The Game. Thus, Lior was scared of Blythe's brutish behavior and penchant for killing for several rounds of The Game. It was not until the lockdown that Lior and Blythe understood each other. Lior spoke about his feelings of uselessness, and Blythe was quick to reassure Lior of his importance in the alliance. After cracking jokes and laughing with each other (despite Lior's poor condition at the time) Lior admitted to Blythe that he thought she was a good person. Past Lior was born Elias Weissenborn into a happy family with a mother, father, and two younger sisters. However, Lior's father soon succumbs to an illness and withers away to his death. A fever then takes the life of the eldest daughter. Lior's mother was unable to cope with the death of her eldest daughter and he husband, and became a shell of her former self, unable to maintain her hygiene or be fed without assistance. At the age of eleven, Lior had lied about his age and took on multiple jobs; a cashier at a dollar store, a babysitter, odd chores, and a newsboy. He had worked every hour of the day with no sleep at all. One day, on his mail delivery route, Lior falls off the bike and faints of exhaustion. A concerned neighbor took him to the hospital and soon found of his age and work record. Lior's mother was then arrested, and he and his sister was placed into foster care. As Lior attended his mother's trial, he found that the trial was unfair. The family lawyer was biased and worked against Lior's mother, and she (Lior's mother) was faced with a number of crimes. After his mother was sentenced to fifty years in prison, Lior had unsuccessfully tried to break his mother out of prison. He was then placed into a correctional facility. Lior's traitorous family lawyer eventually visits Lior and brings him to the roof of the building for a private conversation. Lior, enraged, questions the lawyer about the destruction of his own family at the lawyer's hands, to which the lawyer only patronizes him. When the disturbed man finally admits he had purposely placed Lior's mother in prison in order to support his own family and slashes Lior's face, Lior pushes the man. The lawyer then falls off the building and dies on the street below. After being taken to the hospital and having his eyes treated by a doctor, Lior is then informed that he had been accused of manslaughter. When the doctor removes the bandage around Lior's eyes, his irises no longer appear blue, but lilac-colored. Category:Characters